Sanctuary
by Mariana Blackbird
Summary: Era como se ela fosse imune, intocável, um santuário de paz em meio a todo aquele caos.


Aqueles sem dúvida eram dias terríveis na vida de Harry, parecia que ultimamente ele vivia constantemente debaixo de uma nuvem negra e densa, sempre a mercê de uma tempestade. Depois que tomou conhecimento das horcruxes, a pressão havia se tornado quase insuportável, ele finalmente tinha uma chance, uma chance real de derrotar Voldemort, de uma vez por todas, todos contavam com ele, acreditavam nele, falhar não era uma opção, era coisa demais para um garoto de dezesseis, ele não queria envolver Ron e Mione nisso, Dumbledore parecia cada dia mais debilitado, o ministério sempre tentando fazer parecer que as coisas não estavam tão ruins assim, a Ordem envolvida em vários outros problemas, Harry se sentia cada dia mais sozinho e esmagado pelo peso da responsabilidade que era ser "O Eleito".

Assim como depois de toda tempestade aparece um arco-íris, bem no meio dessa confusão toda, havia Luna, ele adorava olhar pra ela, ela era como o sol, vida, cor, calor e vibração, tudo contido na imensidão azul daquele olhar, era como se ela fosse imune, intocável, um santuário de paz em meio a todo aquele caos, mesmo que ele estivesse em seus piores dias, bastava que ele a visse sorrir para que todos os seus temores se aquietassem, o curioso era que todos a julgavam louca enquanto que para ele, ela era a guardiã de sua sanidade, pois graças à ela e unicamente à ela ele se mantinha inteiro mentalmente. Às vezes ele sentia vontade de agradecer à ela pela conversa sobre os testrálios, pelo incidente no trem, por sempre ter as palavras certas, por ser a criatura mais linda que ele já viu, por tudo, mas para isso, ele teria que admitir que não se tratava só de olhar pra ela pelo próprio bem, ele na verdade gostava muito, de olhar pra ela e principalmente dela em si.

Lembrou-se do dia em que quase disse as palavras, era um fim de tarde, ventava muito e havia umas nuvens escuras e densas no céu, lhe ocorreu o pensamento de que ela provavelmente diria que o céu parecia zangado, ele sorriu enquanto caminhava pelos terrenos da escola, apenas andava sem rumo sem ter realmente um destino definido em mente, acabou indo parar no lago, onde a encontrou jogando pedrinhas na água, ela usava um vestido longo, desses meio hippie, estilo tie-dye, azul e lilás, o cabelo dela voava em todas as direções formando uma encantadora bagunça dourada, usava uma coroa de flores enormes e espalhafatosas em variados tons de púrpura, tinha uma que parecia um repolho, pensando bem, talvez até fosse, com ela nunca dava pra saber, ela estava completamente linda, de um jeito muito Luna. Quando ela se virou pra ele, olhou direto nos olhos dele, ele sempre perdia a sensatez quando ela o olhava nos olhos, ficava meio perdido, foi aí que ele quase falou, chegou até a gaguejar o início de uma frase, mas graças a Merlin ela achou que ele tinha se engasgado com pólen de fadas nortenhas (quer isso exista ou não) e o fez pular num pé só com a língua pra fora por uns dez minutos. Deste dia em diante ele tomou o cuidado de só olhar pra ela quando ela não estivesse prestando atenção, afinal de contas, o que raios diria pra ela? "- Olá, sou Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu, minha vida é fadada a um destino terrível no qual eu provavelmente acabarei sendo morto de uma maneira horrível, assim como todos os que significam algo pra mim, à propósito, você é a criatura mais linda do mundo e eu estou apaixonado por você. Quer ser minha namorada?"

A verdade é que ele gostava muito mesmo de olhar pra ela, só olhar, calado, como um bom bobão, e estava muito bem assim, obrigado. Talvez um dia, depois dessa confusão toda, se tudo der certo, ele resolva criar coragem e falar com ela, ou talvez não, uma vez bobão, sempre bobão, na verdade isso não importava muito agora porque ela estava vindo bem na direção dele, descalça e toda suja de terra, segurando uma cesta cheia de frutas flutuantes e flores esquisitas e berrantes, e o pior, olhando diretamente pra ele.

\- Olá, Harry! – Cumprimentou ela alegremente, por Merlin ela estava sorrindo daquele jeito que derreteria em segundos todo o gelo dos pólos.

\- Eu... er... flores...

\- Você se engasgou de novo? – Perguntou ela alarmada. Ele não disse nada, provavelmente ela o faria pular de novo, ele achou melhor levantar-se logo, apoiou-se no chão com as mãos e tomou um impulso, mas talvez tivesse sido forte demais já que ela estava muito perto agora, ele podia ver os risquinhos dourados nos olhos azuis dela, cada vez mais perto, ele podia sentir a respiração dela sobre seus lábios, qual não foi o seu espanto ao sentir os lábios dela cobrindo os dele, num beijo cálido e doce, que poderia ter durado segundos ou até mesmo uma eternidade.

\- Espero que agora você não se engasgue mais. – Disse ela com um sorriso muito característico dela, o sorriso Ravenclaw de quem está sempre um passo a frente.


End file.
